In Your Hands
by Mai Kusakabe
Summary: When Marco decided to find a partner to satisfy certain needs he wasn't expecting to find a relationship as well, but that's how life works sometimes.
1. Chapter 1

This story is a bit of an experiment on my part. I've always found BDSM to be interesting, but I don't quite like most stories that I find out there, so I sort of… did some research and decided to try my hand at it. We'll see how that comes out. Please point out any inconsistencies you may find here.

Another thing I'm trying here is to develop a relationship in a modern AU with zero fantasy elements, something I haven't done in years xD

I hope you like the story. Updates will be slow, but I have a lot of things planned for it, so don't worry about that.

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

Marco accepted the room key from the lady at the reception with a smile and a 'thank you' and headed towards the row of elevators in the hallway. Contrary to his previous times here, he didn't cross paths with anyone. Then again, Sunday evening was probably too late for many people to arrive and too early for those already here to leave. There was some noise coming from the restaurant, but that was it.

One of the elevator doors opened and Marco entered, pressing the button for the fourth floor.

He readjusted the bag on his right shoulder. As much as it bothered him to admit it, he was nervous. Oh, it wasn't anywhere as bad as his first time over a decade ago, but it had been a long time since Marco had done… well, _anything_ , and he didn't want to screw up.

He'd been left with a very good impression during dinner the other day and, if he was right, then he would hate it if this was left as a one time thing.

The elevator dinged, signaling his arrival to the fourth floor. Marco stepped out and took a deep breath before approaching door 405. Despite having a key, he knocked. The lady downstairs had said his companion was already here.

"It's open," came the voice from inside, and Marco opened the door and stepped in.

At first glance, the room Marco walked into could have passed for an average hotel room, but it wasn't hard to spot the additions all over the place.

Marco's eyes fell on the man sitting on the edge of the bed, who had indeed dressed up in a suit fitting a party as he commented he would do. At twenty-five, the Fire Master was younger than Marco's usual choice of partner, but he had been a member of The Hotel for over six years, and his preferences fit Marco's own well enough that Marco had decided to give him a shot when he had seen the file amongst his potential matches.

"Lock the door," the Master instructed, and Marco obeyed. "You're over-dressed," he said, lazily running his eyes up and down Marco's (averagely) clothed body. "Put your bag aside and stand in the middle of the room."

Marco took a few steps forward and placed his bag out of the way, next to the room's table. There were a few toys set carefully on the table, and Marco was pleased to see all of them were in the list of toys they had agreed upon the other day.

He walked to the center of the room and waited for the order he was sure would follow.

"Clothes off."

One or two years ago, Marco would have put on a bit of a show as he stripped down, but he was half-certain he would make a fool out of himself if he attempted it right now, so he settled for stepping out of his shoes and removing his clothes as quickly as he could manage without letting on just how eager he was.

The Master followed his every move with his eyes, taking in Marco's body as he exposed it. Marco felt a curl of pleasure when the Master licked his lips once he was naked.

The Master stood up and approached him. He was slightly shorter than Marco, but that didn't do anything to diminish the air of authority around him. The formal suit really made for a nice extra touch.

Damn, they hadn't even started and Marco was half-hard already.

"Now, before anything else," the Master started, raising a hand to run it down Marco's chest. Marco shivered at the feel of those calloused fingers on his skin. "You aren't allowed to speak unless it is to use your safeword, do you understand?"

Marco nodded.

"Good. However," the Master's hand dropped suddenly and grabbed Marco's cock, making him inhale sharply in shock, "you are allowed to moan," he added with a smirk. "In fact, I encourage you to do it as much as you want." He ran his fingers up and down Marco's shaft as he said this, and Marco moaned softly.

 _Yes_.

The Master started walking back and, with his cock still trapped, Marco had no choice but to follow.

They stopped below a set of leather handcuffs dangling from the ceiling in a chain. Marco waited for the order and raised his hands. The chain was long, and it allowed Marco to bend his elbows and keep his arms bent at a comfortable enough angle. The leather felt soft against his skin, and Marco sighed. It had been far too long since he'd had anything restraining his wrists.

"Well, then," the Master said from behind him, "let's see what we have here."

Two hands appeared on Marco's stomach, and that was the beginning of a slow process in which the Master explored nearly every inch of his body. He avoided Marco's cock altogether, and barely touched his nipples long enough to ascertain that Marco was sensitive there. He discovered the spot on his right side, just below his ribs; the one that made Marco gasp whenever it was touched. And he tested it thoroughly. Marco moaned as the Master toyed with the area, applying different pressure to it and rubbing his fingers over the spot. At one point, when the Master bent low to run his tongue over it, Marco's legs faltered and he had to wrap his hands around the chain to keep himself standing properly. The Master chuckled at his reaction, and the cool air ghosting over the wet skin really didn't help Marco's predicament.

The Master also figured out that most of Marco's skin reacted more strongly to light, barely-there touches than it did to more firm caresses, and that said touches could make Marco stagger if applied to the inner parts of his thighs and his calves. He didn't know, though, because Marco couldn't tell him so, that his reactions were stronger to cold hands. Or simply cold objects. While nice, the Master's hands were warm.

The Master also ran his fingers through Marco's crack on various occasions, but he retreated them with a chuckle whenever Marco bucked his hips back, needing more than the teasing brush of a touch.

Finally, after too many long minutes of shudders, moans and whimpers, the Master wrapped his arms around Marco's torso and pressed his still clothed erection to Marco's ass.

"As much as I'd love to fuck you right now," he started, whispering into Marco's ear, "my hands _really_ want to get to know your ass."

Marco whimpered. It would have been a protest at the lack of fucking, except because the reason for it was more than good enough.

With an amused chuckle, the Master slid his hands up Marco's torso and arms, slow and _barely-there,_ until he reached the handcuffs. Marco relaxed his hands, letting go of the chain, and set his feet firmly so he remained standing when his wrists were released.

The Master then patted Marco on the ass and went to sit on the couch propped against one of the room's walls. Marco followed him, feeling too much anticipation to care that his cock was already leaking precome, and the moment the Master gestured him to, he draped himself over the Master's lap, offering his ass to him. His cock rubbed wonderfully against the not-quite-rough fabric of the dress pants.

The Master ran a hand softly over his buttocks and Marco sighed.

"You have a very nice ass. Has anyone ever told you? So firm, so hard, so…" He raised his hand and the first blow landed on Marco's left buttock, unexpected, "beautiful. I wonder what shades it can turn." And with those words, he was off.

Marco moaned and sighed as the Master's hand hit his ass, one buttock at a time, sometimes going lower and spanking the upper parts of his thighs. The sting of the blows was nice, morphing quickly into a wave of pleasure that ran all the way from his ass to his upper thighs, cock and balls, but it wasn't quite _enough_. The blows were too light —probing, Marco would say— and too slow. Marco pushed his hips up in an attempt to ask for _more_ , for harsher blows that would make him wince and whimper in pain before giving him pleasure, but the Master didn't seem in the mood to grant the request. Marco's hips did, however, go down with every hit, and his cock would rub against the leg of the Master's pants every time, sending a new wave of pleasure through him.

And then, after a mercifully slightly stronger hit _precisely_ on the spot where his left buttock met his thigh, he felt something curl in his abdomen in a clear sign Marco knew too well.

 _Oh, no, no, not yet!_ He thought, desperate, because it was _too soon_ , and he was supposed to be able to take much more than this. But it was too late. He couldn't speak, he couldn't warn the Master, and he was just too fucking aroused.

The next blow, on the exact same spot but on the opposite leg, sent him over the edge, and Marco found himself moaning in a mix of pleasure and shame as he came all over the Master's leg and the couch.

He dropped his head on the cushion, his face burning with humiliation at how spectacularly he had messed up, and waited out the silence and stillness that followed. He would be apologizing and begging for a chance to make it up to the Master if he could, but he wasn't allowed to speak, and that at least was something he intended to keep to.

The Master ran a hand over Marco's warm ass in what could be called a pensive gesture.

"You know," he started conversationally, "when you told me it had been a while for you, I wasn't sure how long you meant. Surely not more than a couple months, right? That's what I thought. After all, it seemed such a waste… but I was wrong, wasn't I?" He slid his hand down, between Marco's cheeks and over his softening and overly sensitive cock. "It must have been really long for this to happen." And he squeezed Marco's cock. Marco whimpered. "Get on your knees. Let's see if you can make this up to me."

Marco did, sliding out of the Master's lap and keeping his head bowed forward and his eyes down, fixated on the Master's polished shoes. He did so in part to show how sorry he was, but also because he didn't want to see the proof of his mistake.

The Master stood up and walked out of Marco's range of vision. Marco listened carefully to his steps, aware that he was approaching the table. The Master took his time, humming now and then as he picked up objects and set them back down. Then he walked back to Marco, stopped behind him and crouched down. A black-clad arm appeared around Marco and the Master set a bottle of lube before him.

"Finger yourself open," he ordered.

Marco's eyes widened. Surely the Master couldn't intend to fuck him, not after the way Marco had messed up. Marco didn't deserve it. Still, not wanting to disappoint him even more, Marco took the bottle and coated two of his right hand fingers before reaching back. This, at least, was something he hadn't lost practice with. He pushed the first finger in, all the way to the second knuckle, and started moving it to make room for the second one.

"Find your prostate," the Master ordered.

Right after an orgasm, that would be uncomfortable, his prostate oversensitive, and Marco did so. He wiggled his finger until he found that familiar spot. He shuddered and gasped.

"Hit it again. And add the second finger."

Marco did. Understanding what the Master wanted, he kept hitting his prostate as he moved his fingers and parted them to open himself further. He kept his moans and whimpers coming, not hiding how the movements made him feel, because the Master had said he wanted him to moan.

Behind him, the Master hummed again.

"I'm not getting a good enough view," he said, and then one of his hands was on the back of Marco's head and pushing him forward. Marco's body went up with the movement, he had to hold himself higher on his knees and raise his ass to keep his back at a bearable angle, and then his face was pressed against the wet and sticky stain of his own semen on the couch. "See? Much better," the Master said, an obvious grin in his voice. "But you're missing a finger."

Marco pulled his two fingers out and reached for the bottle of lube. This time, he coated three fingers, and the Master took the bottle out of his hand before he could set it back down. Marco didn't think about what the Master was doing with it (he couldn't be about to fuck Marco, though, there was no sound of a zipper going down) and instead pushed all three fingers into himself at once. The Master hummed in approval, and Marco went for his prostate again. It was still too sensitive, but Marco knew his own body, and it wouldn't take him too long to start growing hard again.

The Master took hold of Marco's wrist and pried his fingers out. Then he pressed something to Marco's entrance. It wasn't his cock, though, and as the object was pushed inside his ass Marco understood from its shape that it had to be a butt plug.

"There," the Master said, slapping Marco on the ass once the plug was all the way in. It stung, the numb feeling that followed the spanking already gone. "That's a nice sight. Now stand up and go to the middle of the room."

Marco did. He moved his face away from the couch, a good amount of semen staying stuck to his skin as he did so, and he stood up and went to where he was told, fully aware of the plug inside of him with each step he took. He absentmindedly noticed that his clothes were no longer where he had left them.

"I want you to part your legs slightly, bend forward and rest your hands on your knees. You aren't allowed to move until I say so."

Marco bent forward, slid his hands down his legs until he had a good hold on his knees, and then parted his legs enough to make them tense and expose his ass properly. This was good, he would have to focus on staying upright and not move his hips, which would hopefully keep his treacherous cock from misbehaving again.

The Master approached him, placed a hand on Marco's back and ran it over his shoulders, again with that barely-there touch that forced Marco to suppress a full body shiver, as he circled him. Marco kept his head down until something appeared under his chin and forced him to look up. It was a paddle, a leather one with holes carved in it that were certain to bruise Marco's skin.

"As this is our first time, I'm going to go easy on you. I had five hits left for each of your buttocks, so we'll make it fifteen each now." He ran his hand up Marco's neck and tangled his fingers into Marco's hair. "If this happens again, I won't be so nice, do you understand?"

Marco nodded as best as he could in his current position.

"Good." The Master pulled the paddle away and forced Marco's head down, so he was looking between his parted legs. "Keep your head there, I want you to watch."

And then the Master moved to stand by Marco's side, slid his left hand down to Marco's back again, and swung the paddle. The blow to Marco's left buttock was considerably stronger than the previous ones, and Marco cried out from the pain and surprise, but he held back from moving forward. Barely waiting for his first cry to die out, the Master hit him again, and he kept doing so. Marco cried, moaned and whimpered, and whenever he clenched his ass he could feel the solid shape of the plug inside of him. He didn't keep count of the hits, but his eyes followed what few movements he could see from the paddle, his thighs tensing further in anticipation every time the Master swung it. Marco knew that wasn't the best reaction, he _should_ remain as relaxed as possible, but he let his body tense and welcomed the pain. As the blows came, his cock started to grow and harden again from the pleasure that followed them.

He was panting, his legs shaking from the effort of staying put, by the time the Master lowered the paddle. The Master's left hand slid down Marco's back and ran over his warm ass.

"This is a very nice pattern," he commented, his fingers stopping here and there to rub what had to be the marks left by the holes. "And you really love it, don't you?" His hand slid further down and he grabbed Marco's cock. Marco moaned. "Unfortunately, we can't have you coming again. You haven't earned it."

Letting go of Marco, the Master walked away again. Marco didn't move because he still hadn't been given permission to do so, and he wasn't surprised to find the Master came back with a cock ring that he placed around Marco's cock.

"On your knees, and hold your hands behind your back."

Marco lowered himself and bent his elbows to keep his forearms behind his back. He looked up when the Master grabbed his hair, and found himself staring at dark, serious eyes.

"Are you sorry about your mistake?"

Marco nodded, again as best as he could with his head held like that.

"Why don't you apologize, then?" the Master said, and shoved Marco's face against his still covered crotch.

Marco didn't need to be told twice. He started by mouthing at the outline of the Master's cock, running his tongue and lips over it and making a mess of the fabric there. Opening the pants was a little tricky, it had been a while since Marco had done so with only his mouth, but he managed to unbutton them with help from his teeth and tongue, and then lowered the zipper with his teeth. He was immensely relieved to discover the Master wasn't wearing any underwear. _That_ was harder to handle without hands.

He kissed the tip of the Master's cock, a silent apology for his earlier mistake, then moved on to lap all over the length of the shaft with his tongue, tasting the skin before mouthing at it with his lips, and doing his best to find all the spots that made the Master shudder and moan above him. He took his time, delighting in the feeling of a cock to tend to after so long, twisting his tongue over the sensitive spots he found, ensuring his lips remained wet at all times.

The hand on his hair tightened, and he was pressed forward even more, his nose buried in dark pubic hair.

"Stop teasing and get on with it," the Master growled, and Marco let out a tiny pleased moan before doing just that. He was doing this right, at least.

He backed off just enough to reach the tip of the Master's cock and swallowed him whole in a single move, not stopping even when said tip hit the back of his throat. The Master let out a surprised and very loud moan, and Marco would have smiled if he could. As he was, he just moaned. The cock filled Marco's mouth nicely, a welcome weight on his tongue and against his throat.

It took some tricky movements to have his tongue trace over the Master's cock while it was deep inside his mouth, but Marco was nothing if not adaptable. He started bobbing his head back and forth, pushing at the sensitive spots he had found earlier, sucking the cock back into his mouth and making it hit the back of his throat with each movement forward.

His exploration didn't last long, though. Soon the Master grabbed Marco's head with both hands and took over the pace, thrusting into Marco's mouth with sharp, quick moves of his hips. Marco kept working his mouth as best as he could, licking and sucking around the cock, letting its tip slide down his throat with each of the Master's most vicious thrusts and feeling the precome slick the inside of his cheeks and dribble down his chin and throat.

Then Marco moaned again, what would have been almost a scream had his mouth not been full.

That, as he had expected, did the trick. The Master held Marco's head to his crotch, the tip of his cock sliding down Marco's throat, and came with another loud moan. Marco focused on holding still and swallowing everything, controlling his breathing to avoid chocking.

When the Master finally let go of his head and started to pull back, Marco did his best to lap him clean as he went.

The Master chuckled.

"You weren't kidding, you really _are_ a slut for a cock in your mouth," he said with a smile, caressing Marco's head and softly running his fingers through Marco's hair. "You can talk now."

"Yes, Sir, I am," Marco said, leaning into the touch.

"Well, you've redeemed yourself," the Master said. "However, you're still not allowed to come again." Marco nodded his understanding. "Get on all fours and wait, there's one last thing and we'll be done."

The Master let go of his hair and walked away once more while Marco moved to the desired position. The plug in his ass made its presence known as he did, and his cock demanded attention now that Marco wasn't busy pleasuring the Master. He ignored both of them and held himself on his hands and knees.

The Master came back and knelt behind Marco.

"I want you to remember today's mistake. I understand why it happened, and we'll work on it, but that doesn't mean we can just let it pass."

Marco nearly sagged in relief at the implied promise of future meetings, but he maintained his position.

The Master's hands reappeared on his ass, a warm liquid on them, and Marco knew it was something that would make the sting there stronger for a few hours. The Master then removed the plug from Marco's ass, leaving him feeling empty and lacking something, and reached for the cock ring.

"You won't come again if I remove this, will you?" the Master asked.

"I won't," Marco promised.

"Good. I want this to go away on its own," the Master said, sliding his fingers over Marco's trapped erection, and he finally freed Marco from the ring.

His cock kept demanding immediate attention, but Marco ignored it again, staying put.

"So, what do you say? Did you enjoy it?" the Master asked, his voice softer than it had been all evening, and Marco relaxed when he felt a hand on his back. The Master brought a damp wipe up to Marco's face to clean it from the semen still there. Marco closed his eyes for a moment.

"Very much, Sir. You?"

"Oh, yes. I think we should definitely meet again, if you're up for it."

"I am," Marco said, immensely relieved that he hadn't screwed up after all.

"Let's go to the bed then," the Fire Master said, and helped Marco stand on his unsteady legs. "You mentioned you liked smoothies, but you didn't specify any flavors, so I brought like ten of them," he said, and smiled sheepishly.

"Really?" Marco asked, torn between being impressed and amused. Cold drinks had come up as one thing Marco enjoyed for aftercare. He hadn't expected… so much.

"Yeah," the Master — _Marco's Master_ — said as they moved to the bed. "But don't worry, I'll probably wolf down whatever you don't want. I also brought food, in case you didn't want to call room service." He helped Marco sit on the bed, which sent a delicious sting up his ass. "Here, wait a sec."

And he was off to the fridge that stood next to the table. Marco stifled a laugh at the amount of food in there: if he hadn't seen his companion's appetite the other day at dinner, he would think there was no way they could eat all of that.

His Master put a giant bowl of salad, at least twenty rice balls and a bottle of water on a tray and brought it over to the bed, placing it on the nightstand. He sat against the headboard, raised his arm in an invitation for Marco to settle against him, and they started on a late dinner while Marco basked in the warm feeling of having a body pressed to him and an arm wrapped around his shoulders at all times.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey there :) I'm sorry it's been a while since the last update. While I admit I expected to take a while to post, I didn't think it'd be over three months. I'm warning you ahead of time that chapter three will take a while, and I can't give you an estimation of how long: I have very specific plans for that chapter, and I won't post it until I'm satisfied with the result.

That said, I hope you enjoy this one :D

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

It was the goddamn alarm that woke Ace up. They had agreed to set it at 7 am, because both he and his Phoenix (curious choice of nickname, Ace might ask about it at some point) had to work today. That was part of the reason they had agreed to meet last night, actually, because his Phoenix was starting at a new job today and he had admitted he could use a means to relax beforehand. Ace was more than happy to oblige.

His Phoenix grabbed the phone with a growl and turned the alarm off before Ace could reach it. He set the phone back on the table because it was Ace's.

"Not a morning person?" Ace asked against his Phoenix's neck, given that he was spooning him.

"I don't mind mornings," came the muffled reply, probably through a pillow, "but I hate alarms. You, on the contrary, seem to like mornings," he said, and pushed back into Ace's morning erection.

Ace's chuckle came out as a half-moan.

"You can't blame me. As I told you yesterday, you have a very nice ass." And it was an absolute pity they didn't have time for anything. Last night had been a test run, really. His Phoenix had told Ace that, while he had experience, it had been a while for him, so Ace hadn't wanted to screw things up by going too harsh on him or anything of the sort. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine."

"Really? Then get on all fours, I want to check your ass."

Ace wasn't expecting there to be many marks left, because they had gone easy and barely past warm-up. And, as expected, when his Phoenix got on all fours, there was only a slight pink hue to his ass, accompanied by a few whiter circles from the paddle that might bruise a little. He was also sporting a morning erection.

Ace rubbed his buttocks.

"On a scale of one to ten, how was last night?"

"Maybe… a three? A four and a half with the paddle."

"Oh, good," Ace said, grinning. He ran his hands down his Phoenix's ass and thighs, in that soft and slow way he had found out last night made him shudder all over. He didn't disappoint.

Then Ace took hold of his Phoenix's cock.

"This is a cold shower for you, by the way. No jerking off."

His Phoenix's shoulders slumped forward for a moment, but before Ace could do anything more than grin smugly, he turned his head around.

"Couldn't we… negotiate?" he asked, and licked his lips.

 _Well, fuck._

* * *

The sad thing about mornings after in which his sub had to drive was that Ace couldn't get very creative because it could get dangerous on the road. However, he still had gotten a _fantastic_ blowjob and a show at the shower while his Phoenix jerked off, following Ace's every instruction as he did so. And he left The Hotel with the knowledge that the cream he had rubbed on his Phoenix's ass before they got dressed would ensure he felt a nice sting for at least part of the morning.

Ace dropped his stained suit at the dry cleaner around the corner from The Hotel (the guys there didn't even bat an eyelid at the stains on the pants; half of their business came from the patrons at The Hotel), bought himself some breakfast at the store next door and went to his car.

He was running a little bit late, but fortunately that wouldn't earn him more than a glare or two because he didn't have any classes at first hour on Monday this semester.

The school was a twenty minute drive away, and he found a spot in the section of the parking lot designated for the employees. He took his sports bag out of the trunk and entered the reasonably silent building. The students were already in the classrooms for their first periods, and Ace decided to go straight to the staff room to put away the stuff that he wouldn't need for class but didn't trust to leave in a locker at the gym where a student could get to it.

The staff room was a bit of a mess. While every teacher had a small, one-shelf wide, locker assigned, there weren't enough tables for all of them, and the rule of "I got here first" directed who had the privilege of using them. Not that too many people needed to use them at the same time outside of exam periods, but still. Ace loved the fact that he had no written exams to mark, ever.

He crossed paths with Franky, who was leaving the staff room carrying a giant box, and they greeted each other before Ace entered. The place was mostly empty. Brook was downing what probably was his third cup of tea that day in one corner, a stack of small books on the table before him, and Ace could hear Robin's voice coming from behind one of the locker-bookshelves. She was explaining the workings of the history department and their syllabus.

 _Oh, right, old man Clover retired last year_.

His curiosity piqued, Ace hurried to put his things in his locker and walked around to where Robin's voice was coming from.

He froze.

There, standing before Robin with a friendly expression and a nondescript set of jeans and shirt that Ace remembered well, was his Phoenix. His expression was perfectly calm and polite as he listened to Robin's description of the aims of the first semester syllabus for the new batch of freshmen, as if he hadn't been enthusiastically sucking Ace off an hour ago.

Then, before Ace could react, Robin spotted him.

"Oh, Ace!" she greeted him with a smile, because she just happened to be his friend and that was what friends did, even in unknowingly awkward situations. "Good morning."

His Phoenix —was he still _his_ after this?— of course turned to see who Robin was addressing, and Ace saw his eyes widen in recognition. Fortunately, Robin was looking at Ace.

"Morning," Ace replied, dazed and a little belatedly.

Robin frowned and looked him up and down.

"Are you all right?"

"Oh, yeah. Just… tired. You know, first day of school and all that. My body wants summer back," Ace replied awkwardly, but fortunately Robin found it amusing and reasonable enough not to press the issue. "Who's your friend?" he asked, because introductions were unavoidable now —there went the anonymous nickname system, straight down the drain— and it would be odd if sociable, friendly Ace didn't ask that question.

"Oh, of course. Ace, this is Marco, he's just joined the history department," Robin introduced, gesturing at his Phoenix — _Marco_ — and then turning to look at Marco and gesturing at Ace, "and this is Ace, one of our PE teachers."

"Nice to meet you," Marco said with a smile that bespoke an _amazing_ poker face. He offered his right hand to shake —the same one with which Ace had made him finger himself open earlier only to leave him with the feeling of emptiness afterwards.

"Likewise," Ace said, digging up his composure and a grin, and shook Marco's hand with his own right hand. The one he had used to spank him yesterday.

Ace excused himself, saying he had to check that everything was ready at the gym, and left the staff room. His mind was racing.

How much did this change everything?

* * *

Marco's morning had been stressful. He had expected as much, but for an entirely different reason. Dealing with the students was a walk in the park compared to the knowledge that _his Master was his coworker_.

This could change everything. Ruin it, even.

The last class of the morning was over, and the kids had practically stampeded out of the classroom when the bell rang to make it to the cafeteria before the others. Marco had resigned himself to the long line and took his time putting his things away in his bag.

There was a knock on the open door and Marco raised his head. He faltered. His Master — _Ace_ — was standing there, a sports bag slung over his right shoulder and one large plastic bag held in each hand.

"Hey," Ace greeted him, his voice nothing like what Marco had heard before from him. Hesitant.

"Hey," Marco replied back, and his own voice didn't come out much better.

"Mind if I come in?" Ace asked, and Marco gestured for him to walk inside. Better to get this situation over with as quickly as possible.

Ace walked forward and kicked the door shut behind him.

"So…" he started. "Does this change anything?"

"Do you want it to?" Marco asked back.

"No."

"Me neither," Marco said in utter relief.

Ace grinned.

"What's your view on Chinese takeout?"

"I like it. Why?" Marco asked, glancing at the bags and guessing the answer.

"I had last period free. Figured you might appreciate skipping the warzone that's the cafeteria at lunch."

"I do," Marco confirmed with a smile of his own, throwing his bag over his shoulder. "I assume you have a better place to eat?"

"Yeah. We even get to scare the crap out of the kids hiding on the roof to smoke."

* * *

As Ace had predicted, there had been a bunch of students doing various forbidden things on the roof, and he mentally snickered at the way they tried to hide all proof of it when Ace and Marco stepped out on the roof. He did laugh out loud after the last one of them had scampered down the stairs.

"Okay," Ace said brightly, walking over to an area of the fence far from the door but with a good sight of it. He set the bags down and turned to Marco. "Mind waiting a sec? I'm gonna check there's nobody in the hiding spots around here."

An advantage of being a former student who hadn't cared that much for the rules back in the day was that Ace was well acquainted with the many hiding places in the school. He usually left the students alone, but he didn't want anyone overhearing something they shouldn't.

Once he was satisfied that they were alone, Ace sat down next to Marco and reached for the closest bag.

They ate in silence for a while.

"You know, I was worried about being late this morning," Marco spoke, "so I didn't stop to buy breakfast. This is my first meal of the day." He glanced sideways at Ace. "Technically."

Ace nearly choked. He swallowed hurriedly, but he didn't miss the tiny smirk that crossed Marco's face.

"Good thing you'd already eaten something then," Ace replied as innocently as he could manage.

"Indeed. I feel like I should thank you for that."

"I'll think of something, don't worry," Ace promised, regretting they were in a school of all places. He glanced around. "Maybe something involving a fence," he suggested, an image forming in his mind. "It does look like a perfect handhold, don't you think? Kind of uncomfortable for certain parts, though," he added, glancing down at Marco's crotch and wondering whether Marco would thrust his cock through one of the many holes or keep it away. Whether Ace would give him a choice in the matter.

"Do they have fences?" Marco asked, sounding curious despite the lower register his voice had taken.

Ace shrugged.

"Probably? I never asked. Fucking someone up here wasn't a fantasy of mine."

"Oh?" Marco raised his eyebrows, clearly catching the past tense in his sentence. "Any other school-related fantasies?"

"Well…" Ace started, and pretended to think. "I'd kinda like to fuck a fellow teacher in a classroom, you know?" He grinned. "They _do_ have a couple very realistic classrooms, and having an audience is optional," Ace added, remembering that Marco had told him he had never done anything with an audience before and that, while it was one of those things he would like to try at some point, he wanted to feel more comfortable about it first.

"Teacher's desk, student desk, wall or blackboard?" Marco asked, his tone making it clear he was into the idea.

"Who's said it has to be a single place?" Ace asked with a grin.

"True. You know, I think I'm partial to the teacher's desk, myself."

"Why's that?"

Marco smiled. An expression that looked far too innocuous.

"I spent my first class leaning against it; I was afraid I'd give something away if I sat down."

 _Shit_ , Ace thought, his eyes going down to Marco's ass, where he sat on the stone ground. Ace _had_ intentionally left Marco with a reminder of their meeting for this morning, and now his mind supplied him with an image of Marco, his ass still pink under his jeans, as he stood up and acted cool before the students. He might even still have felt something from his fingers in his asshole.

"Tell me you have an evening free this week," Ace said before he could process his words. This morning they had agreed that Marco would text Ace later this week, once he had his work schedule sorted out, to settle their next meeting, but currently Ace felt a strong need of slamming Marco against the nearest surface and have his way with him.

Marco smiled, far too pleased with himself. Ace might get back at him for this clearly intended manipulation. Or perhaps not, he was far too horny and pleased himself at the moment.

"Except for Wednesday and Thursday, I have all evenings free."

"Today, then?" Ace asked, because he had a department reunion tomorrow and Friday was too far for his liking.

"Sounds good," Marco said, and leaned closer in what would look as a casual to anyone who saw them. Not that there was anyone. "Will you fuck me?" he asked in barely more than a whisper.

Ace bit back a curse.

"If you behave, perhaps."

"Of course, _Master_."

 _Asshole_ , Ace thought, thoroughly pleased with this development.

 **To be continued**


End file.
